babysittersclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Teacher's Pet
Teacher's Pet is the first book in The Kids in Ms. Colman's Class series. Summary Main Plot It's the beginning of another school year at Stoneybrook Academy, and Nancy Dawes is not looking forward to it. Her best friend Martha has moved away, so Nancy doesn't have a best friend in her class. She decides she needs a new one so she starts scouting the members of the class, however nobody seems to be perfect for Nancy. After Hannie Papadakis lends her a pet for Pet Day, the two decide to become second-grade best friends. Secondary Plots Ms. Colman gives the class their first project, leaning about pets. She plans a Pet Day where the class can bring their pets from home, and tells the class that at the end of their unit, they can get a pet for the classroom. Eight members of the class vote for a rabbit for the class pet, and the other seven members of the class vote for a hamster. When Karen Brewer joins the class, she suggests a guinea pig, and the class are all in agreement with that. When they get their guinea pig, they name him Hootie. Pet Day also gives Nancy some stress, as she doesn't have a pet, and Hannie says that bringing in a stuffed animal is stupid. Hannie figures out that Nancy doesn't have a pet, so she brings in her turtle for Nancy to borrow for the day. Back Cover Summary It is the first day of school. All the kids in Ms. Colman's class can't wait. Except Nancy Dawes. Nancy doesn't have a best friend. Her friend Karen Brewer is not in her grade. Nancy doesn't have a pet, either. And Ms. Colman's class is having pet day! Can the kids in Ms. Colman's class help Nancy? Characters in this book *Nancy Dawes (whom the book focuses on) *Mr. Dawes *Mrs. Dawes *Martha (mentioned) *Mrs. Torres *Marcus Ford *Mrs. Springer *Mr. Gianelli *Alicia Gianelli *Ebon Harris *Linny Papadakis *Mr. Harris *Tom Hanley Places in this book *Nancy's house *Ricky's house *Sara's house *Natalie's house *Stoneybrook Academy *Noah's Ark, the pet store Trivia/continuity *This books takes place before Karen's Witch, as Karen Brewer joins Ms. Colman's class in this book. *Pet project groups: **'Listing the perfect pet:' ***Tammy Barkan ***Nancy Dawes ***Sara Ford ***Ian Johnson ***Leslie Morris **'Writing a story about a pet:' ***Nancy Dawes ***Bobby Gianelli ***Omar Harris ***Chris Lamar ***Natalie Springer **'Deciding which pet to get for the class:' ***Terri Barkan ***Nancy Dawes ***Jannie Gilbert ***Hannie Papadakis ***Hank Reubens *'Nancy's potential best friends:' **Hannie Papadakis (chatterbox) **Leslie Morris (teases Nancy for calling Ms. Colman "Mommy") **Natalie Springer (writes a story about a dog named Barf that Nancy has to read aloud) *'Pets that the students bring to school:' **Omar Harris: his sheepdog, Buster **Tammy and Terri Barkan: their frog, Frank **Hannie Papadakis: Noodle the Poodle **Ian Johnson: no pet **Sara Ford: a stuffed chipmunk **Jannie Gilbert: her cat, Eloise **Natalie Springer: nothing **Nancy Dawes: Myrtle the Turtle (borrowed from Hannie) **Hank Reubens: his dog, Jack **Bobby Gianelli: his dog **Chris Lamar: his rabbit Gallery Kids Colmans Class 01 Teachers Pet cover 1stprint.jpg|Original cover (first printing) Kids Colmans Class 01 Teachers Pet back cover.jpg|Back cover Colmans Class 01 school stickers.jpg|School stickers found in the first printing. Category:Books Category:The Kids in Ms. Colman's Class series